This invention relates to an internal combustion engine with a sound-reducing encapsulation, at the encapsulation being provided at least each one air inlet and one air outlet opening, a blower being arranged between the openings for ventilation of the interspace between the engine and the encapsulation, an exhaust system being connected to the engine consisting at least of an exhaust manifold and further exhaust pipe work both being arranged outside of the engine encapsulation, and an exhaust pipe casing being joined to the encapsulation, said casing having air outlet openings at its upper side.